He loves me?
by MitsukaiTame
Summary: What happens when Itachi confuses rooms and confesses his love for a certain kunoichi? ItachixOC One-shot. Itachi maybe a little OOC.


This is a lemon between Itachi and my OC. 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Itachi or the Akatsuki. JUST MY OC!**

Enjoy~! Also, Itachi maybe a little OOC so forgive me! (And it may be a little long)

**Tora POV:**

_Man..It's raining, I'm cold, I'm soaking wet and..._I kept blabbering in my mind when I was cut off when I saw I had already got back to the base. _THANK KAMI! I'm here!_ I entered the base with water droplets falling from my hair, face and clothes. I really needed a shower. I looked around when I passed the kitchen and living room and saw that no one was there. _Look's like everyone is on a mission._ I said in my mind when suddenly I heard moaning coming from Sasori's room.

"Oh Danna! Harder! Faster! Un!" The blonde called Deidara was screaming as his partner and lover slammed into him.

_Well, not everyone is on a mission. I hope they do it all night like last time._

**Flashback!**

**"Oh Danna! Your So Good! I-I love you! Un!" Deidara screamed, engulfed in pleasure and lust.**

**"I love you too Brat. Damn your so tight!" Sasori moaned.**

**I cursed my luck that my room had to be across to theirs. It's not that I don't like them or anything but they do it EVERY night! I mean don't they get tired. Oh right, Sasori is a puppet, he doesn't get tired. **

**I looked over at my clock on the side table and it read 3 AM. **_**Damn! I have to wake up in 2 hours! **_** At that very moment the moaning and grunting suddenly stopped. I thanked Kami and fell asleep as quickly as possible before they starting doing it again.**

**End Flashback!**

"OHHH! DANNA!" Deidara screamed.

"Deidara!" Sasori moaned loudly.

_I think they are done...I hope they are. _I went into my room and took of my soaking wet cloak and put it over they windowsill so it could dry a bit. I grabbed my pijamas, which were a pink and white striped tank-top that hugged my curves quite nicely and loose, black sweat pants and left to the shared bathroom of the Akatsuki.

_Since no one is here, I can take a long shower. _ I loved long, hot showers. They refreshed my body and calmed me down, though it was very rare to take a long shower since there is always a line and everyone is always bitching about how I take too long. Now I can take a shower in peace.

I took of my soaking wet shirt and pants, and placed them in the sink so they wouldn't get anything else wet. I shed myself of my laced, black bra and matching underwear and jumped in the shower. _Ahhh..This feel's good. _

After 30 minutes in the shower, I got out and dried my body and my hair. I grabbed a new pair of dry underwear and slipped them on. Then I put on my tank-top then my sweat pants. I didn't even bother wearing a bra since the tank-top had one already built in.

I finshed drying off my hair and walked back to my room. While I was walking back to my room, I accidently bumped into Kisame. "Ow!" I said and pouting a bit looking up at the shark. "You should watch where you are going, Tora-chan." He said with an apologetic look on his face. "It's okay Kisa-Kun!" I chirpped. " Did you just get back?" I asked.

"Yeah, about 5 minutes ago. I'm going to take a shower since I'm soaked." He said.

I giggled a bit and said goodbye and headed back to my room. _If Kisame is back, that means Itachi is back._ I had a huge crush on Itachi when I first got to Akatsuki. I got over it sooner than I expected.

I finally got to my room and opened the door. When I walked in, I couldn't believe my eyes. Itachi was standing by the window...shirtless. I couldn't help but stare at his toned back. I felt a pair of eyes fall on me and I broke out of my trance.

"What are you doing here?" He asked with his usual, emotionless voice.

"Uhh..It's my room, Itachi-san." I said trying to hide the giggle that was forming in my throat.

He was silent for a few seconds and said, "Your right, my apologies. Susamajii-san."

"It's okay Itachi-san, but please call me Tora." I said.

"Alright, Tora-san." He said politely.

He moved toward me with his shirtless torso. I couldn't help but stare again at his muscular torso. _He is soo hot!_

He stopped when he was next to me and closed the door. _Oh my Kami! I'm in my room. Alone. With ITACHI! _"I need to talk to you," He said sternly. "SIt," He said and I obeyed. I sat on the edge of my bed. He sat next to me looking at me with those beautiful onyx eyes. _His eyes are so beautiful. Simple yet perfect. _His eyes usually were cold and empty, but now they were different...What was it?

"Listen, I have to tell you something." He said sounding a little nervous. _Wait? Is Uchiha Itachi nervous about something? And I thought I've seen it all. _He cleared his throat and said, "What I wanted to say is that...I-...I love you."

My eyes widened, and I couldn't believe my ears. _Did he just say he loved me?_ I looked at him with shock. "I-I-I don't know what to say, Itachi." I said trying not to stutter.

He eyes looked sad for a moment. As he got up of the bed and headed for the door he said, "It's okay if you don't love my back, but I just wanted to let you know how I feel." With that said I shot up off the bed and hugged him from behind.

He looked over his shoulder with shock on his face. And I stuttered out what I felt, "I-I love you too, Itachi. I've always loved you." He turned around and grabbed my chin to lift my head and look into my eyes. He could see I was telling the truth. He leaned and closed his eyes. I knew what was going to happen and I also, closed my eyes. Then, I felt a pair of soft, hot lips over mine. He cupped my face and I put my hands around his neck. It felt so right. _I can't believe it! Uchiha Itachi is kissing me! And he loves me! _The kiss was filled with love and passion. I returned the kiss with the same passion.

I felt him lick my lower lip, asking for entrance which I gladly gave. His tongue shot from his mouth and explored every inch of my mouth, then I explored his. He tasted wonderful, he tasted like dango's. He pushed my back over to my bed. I felt that my legs were going to give out soon. He laid me down on my bed, hovering over me while our lips were still locked in the heated kiss.

We separated for a desperate need of air. I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but love. "I love you, Itachi. Don't leave me." I said hugging him . "I love you too, Tora. I will never leave you." He said hugging me back. When we separated and he kissed me again. I responded immediately and opened my mouth to let him in. I felt one of his hands, that were on my waist, sneak up to under my breasts. I snaked my hands up and down of his toned abs. He broke the kiss and attacked my neck, leaving hickeys all over my neck. Then he kissed down to my collarbone. The hand around my waist, pulled my tank-top over my head and his mouth was moving lower and his hands were going up until both found my breasts. One of his hands massaged my left breast while he took my right nipple in his mouth. I gasped and moaned a bit. "I-Itachi," I whispered, barely audible. When he was done his hands snaked down to the hem of my sweat pants.

He left ghost kisses all over my stomach and slowly pulled down my sweat pants, leaving me in my black, lace panties. He stared a bit at me, and I got really embarrased so I covered my breasts and tried to cover up as much as possible and said, "Don't stare, it's embarrassing..." He looked at me in the eye and removed my hands and said, "You're beautiful, don't hide yourself from me."

Then he lowered his head down to my covered womanhood. I gasped when I felt a shock of pleasure run through my body, I moaned failing to hold it back. He was licking my clit through my panties. It was the most amazing feeling I've ever experienced. Without me noticing, he hooked his fingers around my panties and pulled them down. Once he removed my panties he had taken off his pants, leaving him in his black boxers. He lowered his head down to my womanhood and licked my folds. I moaned at the new sensation. He started to lick my clit and I moaned, "I-Ita-kun..." I felt him smirk at his pet name. He put 2 fingers in my dripping wet pussy. "Ahhhh! Ita-kun!", I moanded loudly. Itachi started to pump his fingers faster, and faster. I felt a warm feeling in my stomach, I was going to cum soon.

All of sudden, he pulled his dripping, wet fingers from my pussy and licked them clean. By this time the blush on my face was as red as a tomato. Then he removed his boxers, revealing his glorious manhood. He was at least 9 inches long and was really thick. _How is that going to fit inside me? _He caught me staring and smirked, "Do you like what you see? Because it is yours."

I nodded and his smirk grew. _He has such a sexy smirk! Everytime I look at him I fall even more in love with him. _Out of no where he asked, "Are you a virgin?" My blush only grew and I whispered, "Y-Yes." He smirked again, _Kami, I love that smirk. _"Good, I'll be your first." He positioned himself in my entrance and slid the head inside. I moaned loudly and he continued to enter himself into me. "This is going to hurt, so tell me if you want to stop." He said, very worried. With one fast thrust, all of his manhood was inside of me. I screamed in pain and small tears rolled out of my eyes.

I heard him comfort me and cooeing me so I could think of something else other than the pain. _Holy Shit! That hurt like hell! _The pain was gone and replaced with amazing pleasure. I nodded, telling him that it was okay to move. He started thrusting in and out slowly. He felt amazing and I never wanted to separate from him.

"Itachi! Faster! Harder!" I moaned. He complied with my commands and he started slaming into me.

The pleasure was so good, I could hear Itachi grunting and saying, "Damn, you're so tight."

I was feeling that warm sensation in my stomach again and I moaned, "Ita-kun, I'm going to cum!" He continued, faster and harder. "Me too, cum with me."

I was screaming as he pounded into me and I screamed, "Itachi, I-I'm coming!" As I came all over his manhood. He continued for a few more seconds until coming inside me. I moaned as I felt myself being filled with his warm cum.

He pulled out of me and plopped down next to me. He covered both of our naked bodies and he whispered before falling into deep sleep, "I love you so much. Thank you for loving me." I snuggled and got comfortable on his chest and whispered "I love you more"

**End! Thank you for reading! Review. This is my first lemon so please don't be so harsh on the reviews!**

**Just so you know:**

**Tora has dark-blue hair that reaches the middle of her back and green eyes that change tones from time to time. **

**This One-Shot does not come in or even relate to the story "Lies or Love?" I just used the same OC.**


End file.
